


Clovniss Drabble

by snakecompanion (autisticmockingjay)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Old work, cloveniss - Freeform, clovniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticmockingjay/pseuds/snakecompanion
Summary: Drabble where Katniss proposes to Clove.(Written on 7th November 2013)





	Clovniss Drabble

Katniss leads Clove over to the fence surrounding district 12. She points to the hole in the fence and Clove clambers through it, already knowing that the fence is rarely electrified, Katniss follows her and begins to lead her deeper into the forest. They only pause for Katniss to grab her bow and arrows that are hidden in a tree.

As Clove stumbles through the forest, keeping her hand firmly in Katniss’ she wonders how the other girl can know her way so easily through these trees even in the darkness. Katniss had woken her earlier, telling her that she wanted to show her something. She’d been surprised when Katniss has headed straight for the District fence but trusted her girlfriend enough not to question it.

Katniss leads Clove to a clearing and settles herself down, Clove sits down next to her and leans into her. Although she cannot see Katniss she knows that she’s grinning as she puts her arm around her. “What was it you wanted to show me?” Clove asks quietly after a while.

“Just wait.” Katniss whispers back. The night air is cold and Clove finds herself snuggling up to Katniss for warmth. Katniss removes her hunting coat and drapes it around her shoulders silently. Eventually the sun starts to rise. As the sky lightens, Cloves finds herself unable to look away from Katniss.

Katniss glances at her and grins before pointing in front of her, “That’s what I wanted to show you.” She says and Clove forces herself to tear her eyes away from Katniss. She gasps when she sees what’s in front of her.

They’re sitting on the edge of a steep hill and the forest starts again at the bottom. She can see for miles and the forest never seems to end. The sunlight gives some of the trees a yellowish hue while others show their bright green colouring.

“It’s beautiful.” Clove whispers turning her eyes back to Katniss who watches her with warm eyes. “But not as beautiful as you.” Clove grins as she leans towards her girlfriend, pressing her lips against Katniss’. Katniss returns the kiss eagerly, savouring the feeling of Clove’s lips on hers.

When they pull away for breath Katniss grins at her girlfriend. “I used to come here all the time to watch the sunrise, I’ve never brought anyone with me before.” She admits, Clove kisses her once more.

“I wanted to ask you something.” She whispers before looking down hesitantly. She glances up at Clove, biting her lip nervously. Clove indicates for her to continue and Katniss puts her hand in her pocket and pulls out a small box. “Clove, will you marry me?” She asks as she opens the box revealing a ring inside.

Clove gasps, a grin forming across her face. “Yes!” She exclaims as she throws herself at Katniss. Katniss laughs happily before wrapping her arms around Clove. “Katniss, I love you.” Clove whispers in Katniss’ ear.

“I love you more Clove.” Katniss replies.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago so it's a little strange, with tumblr being terrible at the moment I've decided to back up some of the stuff I kept saved on there. Anyway I hope people like it.


End file.
